Maiden Execution
This is the last case in the Historical Center Case Background The victim was Wallez Jester,who was found executed in the house of darkness and his some skin torn off.The killer was Natalie Bateman and the other suspect accomplice was Cassandra Williams.Mort said it was a serial killer of killing two people. The two girls kill the man because Wallez was trying to write a newsletter about and Natalie's paintings and about Cassandra's drug selling so they made a plan to kill him. Natalie also killed Lars Bobby and blamed at Lucy.They invited him to the house and burnt him alive.At court Cassandra was sentenced to 25 years in jail for drug selling and life imprisonment for Natalie for two gruesome murder. The Mayor Gary Derek got impressed that he promoted them to the Spring Mountain Victim: *Wallez Jester(Found executes in the house) Murder Weapon: *Guillotine Killers: *Cassandra Williams *Natalie Bateman Killer's Profile: *The killer uses talc *The killer is a female *The killer takes energy drinks *The killer wears charms *The killer speaks German Suspects: *Giles Bajpai(Journalist) *Coleen O Brien(Library Owner) *The suspect takes energy drinks *The suspect wears charms *The suspect speaks German *Nataliet Bateman(Artist) *The suspect takes energy drinks *The suspect uses talc *The suspect speaks German *The suspect wears charms *Cassandra Williams(Teacher) *The suspect takes energy drinks *The suspect uses talc *The suspect speaks German *Tracey Henderson(Banker) *The suspect takes energy drinks *The suspect uses talc *Daffy Armand(Assistant) *The suspect takes energy drink *The suspect wears a black outfit *The suspect speaks German Crime Scenes Chapter 1(The Scene of Shrieks) *Investigate Suspended House(Clues:Victim's Head,Trashbag) *Analyze Victim's Head(14:00:00)(Attribute:The killer uses talc) *Examine Trash Bag(Clues:Floppy Disk) *Analyze Floppy Disk(00:30:00)(New Suspect:Giles Bajpai) *Talk to Giles about the Floppy(New Scene:Giles' Office) *Investigate Giles' Office(Clues:Pile of Folders) *Examine Pile of Folders(Clues:Needle) *Examine Needle(Clues:Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cell(2:00:00)(Attribute:The killer is a female)(New Suspects:Natalie Bateman and Coleen O'Brien) *Talk to Coleen *Talk to Natalie about hiding the Needle *Go to Chapter 2(1 Star) Chapter 2(The Secrets) *Investigate Principle's Office(Clues:Pencil Case) *Examine Pencil Case(Clues:Folder) *Examine Folder(New Suspect:Cassandra Williams) *Talk to Cassandra why she hid the folders(New Scene:Bank) *Investigate Bank(Clues:Safe) *Examine Safe(Clues:Unlocked Safe) *Examine Unlocked Safe(Clues:Locket) *Analyze Locket(12:00:00)(New Suspect:Tracey Henderson) *Talk to Tracey about the gift(New Scene:Dealing Table) *Investigate Dealing Table(Clues:Gullotine) *Examine Gullotine(Clues:Blood) *Analyze Blood(6:00:00)(Murder Weapon Found:Gullotine)(Attribute:The killer drinks energy drinks)(New Scene:Cassandra's House) *Investigate Cassandra's Class(Clues:Ticket) *Examine Ticket(New Suspect:Daffy Armand) *Ask Daffy for help *Go to Chapter 2(1 Star) Chapter 3(A Kiss) *Investigate Cabinet(Clues:Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo(Clues:Photo) *Talk to Giles about kissing the victim(New Scene:ATM) *Investigate ATM(Clues:Camera) *Analyze Camera(9:00:00)(Attrbute:The killer wears charm,The killer speaks German) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation(2 Stars) Addtional Investigation *Ask Daffy to help us *Investigate Bank(Clues:Torn Credit Card) *Examine Torn Credit Card(Clues:Number) *Give the Card back to Daffy(Reward:Burger) *Check up on Giles *Invstigate Giles' Office(Clues:Photo) *Examine Photo(Clues:Writing) *Analyze Writing(4:00:00) *Give the photo to Giles(Reward:Camera,Journalist ID and Jounalist Suit) *Talk to Tracey *Investigate Cassandra's Class(Clues:Bloody Suit) *Examine Bloody Suit(Clues:Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance(6:00:00) *Tell Tracey it is paint(Reward:200 XP)\ *Invesitgate Next Case(No Stars) Category:Cases of Nashville Category:Cases Category:Historical Centre